Little Faerie
by The Kawaii Chibis
Summary: YAY! Chp 10 uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

*waves* Aloha! I just couldn't resiest to write another story. I hope you like this. And just like the other one, you can reveiw if you want. But, I'd really like it if you would. Why? Because, I wish to have 100 reviews on one story. Now, enough of my useless words and on with the story!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serenity Usagi Tsukino had everything she wanted, or atleast that's what other faeries said. She didn't have everything she wanted, but what others wanted.  
Servents, maids, foreign foods, riches, gold, silver, jewels, dresses, personal cooks, and more. It was like she was royal...well, she is royal. She could have anything she wanted, except what she really wanted. An adventure.  
Other faeries thought she was crazy. Everytime her father, the King, asked if she wanted anything, it was either one answer or the other. "An adventure is all I ask for! To explore beyond here, out into the wild." or "No, thank you Father. I'm content as I am."  
Maybe had the dear king just let her go, she wouldn't be the way she was. Not what you'd expect from 15 year old faerie princess, who had everything. Oh, no. Not what you'd expect.  
'Why do they think I've got everything? I don't! A nice braclet here, silk dresses there. They know nothing!' she would think. Maids would find her staring out the windows or drawing what looked to be a wingless faerie (a humen, keep that in mind.)  
She called it a humen, saying that she would see one in the future. Not even, wise, old Setsuna could say if humens were real or fiction. 


	2. LF Chp One

SC: Konnichi wa! Asia: What are you? Hawaiian or Japanese? SC: Neither. I'm Africain Americian. Asia: Then speak it! SC: Ok. Wazzup? Asia: -_-;;; Nevermind.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Usagi and Minako ran-I mean flew into a tree. "Do you think they'll find us?" whisperd Minako. Usagi peaked though the giant, green leaves. "Ile, not with Pyro." she replied. Minako peaked though the leaves."There they are." she pointed down at a lower branch. "Break for it!" yelled Usagi.  
"There!" "I'm gonna get you, Odango!" called Rei as she, Makoto and Ami raced after them. "Yeah!" yelled Makoto. Minako pulled a leaf back, and let it go, swatting Rei back. "That's what you think!" called Usagi, over her shoulder. "Ile, that's what we know." said Ami, who somehow got in front of them.  
"Yikes!" Usagi jumped. "Nice Ames. Good Ames." said Minako, uneasily. "Got 'em!" Ami called. "Now, say it! We know it's true." said Makoto. "Fine! Pixies are stupid and ugly." said Usagi. "Hey, I always wanted to say that!"  
"Oh! Michiru's gonna kill us!" Ami cried. " It's noon already?!" asked Makoto. Ami nodded. "Let's go!" As they raced back to the palace, Usagi dove down and came back up with two cookies. "I want some!" whined Minako.  
"What's this? Junk food?" " Michiru! I was so hungrey. And...." stutter Usagi. "Alright, up on the platforms." instructed the teal haired woman. "Now, stand up straight. Don't lean or- Minako. I don't like gum in my singing class." "Gomen." Minako wrapped her gum in the wrapper.  
"Hime, start off, would you please?" ~ 50 min. later~  
"Ami, you sing great, just too soft." said Michiru. "Hime, you're singing just fine, but don't eat too much sweets. Minako, well just a little loud. You all just need to practice." "Hai, Mich-san." The girls answered in chrous.  
They filed out of the room. "I'm so glad it's over!" said Minako. "Odango, why are so quiet, when, in the palace?" asked Rei. "I like it out there. So, when I'm out there I blend in more, but not in here." said Usagi, quietly. "Let's go eat, I'm starving!" whined Minako."I'm not hungery." said Usagi.  
She walked down the halls, not knowing where she was. 'I've never seen this part of the palace." The room had royal blue walls, with gold cloth hanging. A bed with creamy white sheets and transparent curtains. A nightstand next to the bed.  
Usagi stared around the room. 'My pictures could hang on these walls. I could make this my secert room, so noone would know.' She looked over at the bed. A note and key lay there. Usagi picked up the key and read the note.  
  
Dear, My sweet Serenity  
  
I had this room made for you. I knew you would like to draw and didn't want to be locked behind the kingdom walls. I leave the key in your name. Also, there is a path that leads out past the walls. In the closet, there is a small door. Go down the slide and follow the trail of petels. When you get to the end there are five packs with everything you'll need for an adventure. I must warn you, the are dangers out there. So, you must take the elements ice, fire, nature, light and the lockets on the stand.  
Red = Fire  
Blue = Ice  
Green = Nature  
Orange = Light  
The gold one is for you. It holds the Silver Imperier(s) Crystal. Sestuna knows how to minicture a room into a key. Don't listen to your father, he isn't good at letting go. I give you best wishes and safe exploration.  
Love Kisses and Hugs,  
Queen Serenity PS- There are humens. Believe.  
  
Usagi's eyes welled up with tears. 'Thank you, Mother. I will always be greatful, for what you've done.' She ran down the stairs, and into the elements wing. "Minako! Rei! Makoto! Ami!" she yelled. "What's the matter, Usa?" asked Makoto. "Have you been crying?" asked Rei.  
"That doesn't matter right now! Come with me." Usagi ran down the halls, out into the village and to Setsuna's house. "Where are we going?" asked Minako. Usagi stopped and walked in. "Sestuna!" "Hai, Hime?" asked the green haired woman. Usagi handed her the letter.  
"Oh, come with me." She walked to the back. "Here, aim the key at the ground. And concentrate." Usagi aimed the key and a small house appeared. "Cool!" she cried. "Now, re-aim the key." Usagi re-aimed the key and the house disappeared.  
"Thank you Sestuna." said Usagi, bowing."Now, go. I will tell the king." said Sestuna, shooing the girls out. "Sagi! What's going on?" asked Ami. "Just follow." Said Usagi. She led them up the stairs and into the room. "Here, take these" Usagi passed out the lockets. "And read this." She gave Makoto the note.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
SC: Love it? Loath it? Hate it?  
Asia: When will the guys show up?  
SC: In the next chapter.  
Asia: Yay! * runs around the room* I get to see Fei-Fei! *hugs Wufei plushie* Fei- Fei!  
SC: ^_^; Hai, you get to see Wufei.  
Asia: *angry* It's FEI-FEI! Not Wufei! * hugs plushie* Fei-Fei! 


	3. LF Chp Two huggles chp

Asia: Oooh, you gonna get it! *snicker*  
SC: Oh shut up! *looks at screen* Ok, it's like *looks at clock* 1: 54.  
  
Asia: You gonna get caught!  
SC: *annoyed* shhh....! Now if it goes to fast, come on its 1: 58. Spare me!  
Asia:*snicker*  
SC: If you don't shut up..*snicker*.. Fei-Fei won't show up.  
Asia: *shuts up*  
SC: Relena is in the circus, but for a good reason! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Palace~  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the king. " Dear King, Hime has.." Sestuna's voice trailed off at the end. "Has what?" Just then the doors flew open. "Serenityhimeisgone! (Serenity-hime is gone!) yelled one of the maids. "Sestuna! Where is she!?" roared the king.  
"King Kenji! Please sit down. She left on the account of this." reasoned Sestuna, handed the hot-tempered(Asia:*snicker*) king ,Queen Serenity's letter. "WHAT!?"  
~Girls (elements)~  
  
"So you" Rei started. "Were right" continued Ami. "All along" finished Minako and Makoto. "I geuss so." replied Usagi, hanging her pictures on the wall. She had magiclly installed four more bedrooms, a kitchen, a closet,two bathrooms, training room, a giant communicating screen/computer and two guest rooms.  
"What are the extra two rooms for?" asked Minako. Usagi shurgged, "I don't know. I just installed them." "So, when do we leave?" asked Ami. "Well, first go get your stuff and put them in the closet and either bathroom. I'll go get my stuff and some food for the fridge." instructed Usagi. They all split up(Asia: Scooby Dooby Doo! *snicker*) and when to get their stuff.  
~Forest~  
  
"Hey! I think I'm gonna like it out here!" said Duo, poking a bug with a stick. "Hey, guys! I found you, well we'll be staying here. No signal on ANY phone." said Jack(SC: I'll call him that.) "Thank you for telling such news." said Wufei(Both: FEI-FEI!*huggle*), sarcasticlly. "....." said(Asia: You guessed it!--Did he really SAY something?) Trowa.  
"Look at the bright side, Wu-man!" said Duo. "My name is WUFEI! And that braid is mine!" And so the cat&mouse chase began. But, Quatre didn't have to stop it. " MAXWE-" Yep, you guessed it. Wufei ran smack into a tree. "Wufei? Are you ok?" asked Quatre.  
"Yeah! Are you ok?" asked Duo, who was trying so hard not to laugh. For you see, Wufei now had a giant mark on his face, shaped like a tree trunk. Wufei spit out a... a leaf? Yeah, a leaf. "MAXWELL!" And the chase continued.  
But, the is time, Duo was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes and couldn't see, therefore, tripped over a....... "Stay still, everyone. No sudden movement." whispered Quatre. Which wasn't hard for Heero, Trowa and Wufei- on acount his head hurt so much.  
And poor Duo, he lay as the first prey of the.... black...huge...panther.(SC: No, he won't get eaten. He's my fave. pilot!)  
~Elements(girls)~  
  
"Ok, now let's go!" said Makoto. "YAY!" cheered Usagi. "Girls!Look at this!" Minako called from the window. It's a-a-a human!" cried Usagi.She flew out the window with the others behind her. ~Guys~  
  
"Help.Me." whispered Duo. "Hey,Gothy. Wanna play chase the fairy!?" They turned their heads to see five girls. "I'm trying to eat, here!" said, amazingly, the panther. "Go eat a parrot!" called Rei, making her self seen. "Hmph!" and the panther jumped off Duo, and walked away.  
Ami and Usagi turned to Rei. "A parrot?!" "Yeah, a parrot! Got a problem?" And so, a tongue war begens. While, Ami and Makoto tried to peel Rei and Usagi apart, Minako spoke up. "Hey, what are you?" she asked. "'Omae o korosu" said Heero, pointing his gun at her.  
"HEEERRROOO!!!" The guys were used to it, but the poor girls . "What was that!?" cried/asked Rei covering her ears. "It was, I , Queen Relena Peacecraft, (Both: More like Screechcrap!) Goddess of the stars!" (Asia: Yeah right! SC: *gag*) said Relena, latching onto Heero's arm. "*tsk tsk*" `tsk'-ed Minako. "What was that?" asked Relena. "Oh, nothing, your magesty! I was just practicing my `tsk`." Minako joked.  
Minako whispered in Makoto's ear, who whispered that in Usagi's ear. She nodded. "Oh, why, your dear magesty, come and have a meal with us. We would so enjoy your presence!" While Usagi was talking, Minako whispered, what every it was, to Rei and Ami and Makoto tried sooo hard to hold back her laughing fit. When Ami patted her on the back, which was a bad idea, she burst out laughing and fell to the floor.  
"What's so funny? That I'm more important than you?" Relena, not liking these girls, uppititlly asked more like said. "Oh, dear Queen! We were just talking about how beautiful your dress is." Said Rei. "OH MY GAWD!" yelled Usagi and ran into the trees. "What is her problem?!" PMS-ed Relena. "Rei! Have you seen Hime? It's-" Yes, that was Michiru, who got cut off by the hands of Makoto and Rei.  
"I'm right here! And it's QUEEN." Said Relena. Michiru gave her a weird look. "You are not Usagi-hime. Who are you, anyway?" *bushes rustle* Michiru peaked into the bushes, "Hime! It's time for dinner, you can bring your friends.", and pulled a usagi- I mean Usagi out. "But-" Usagi didn't even have time to finish, for she was dragged all the way back.  
~Palace~  
  
"Whoa! You're a hime?" Duo asked Usagi. "Serenity Usagi! Where have you been?!" Our guest look up to see. King Kenji! "You're a hime?" asked Relena, shocked. "Hai, she is! Duaghter of ,the deceased, Queen Serenity. Hime of the Universe.And keeper of the Imperior(s) Silver Crystal." Said, yep, Haruka, who was proud of her Neko-chan.  
"WHAT!?" screeched, literally, Relena. "I'm the hime of the universe! Not that..that.. what is she, anyway?!" But, that earned Relena a glaive point at her neck (SC: No, the guys are not on a mission to protect Screechcrap!), a trident at her back and a glare that made Heero's look like a happy-go-lucky puppy. "What did you say?" asked Makoto, ready to kill . "Me's thinks its was alongs the lines of "What is she anyway?" said Minako, sweetly.  
"Excuse, Miss Relena's behavior. We're stuck here, though." Said, adorable, Quatre. "Hey! Aren't you humans?" asked Usagi. "Hai!" piped Duo. Everyone, but a certiant usagi, backed away. "COOL!!" cried Usagi.  
"Why aren't you a human too?" asked Duo. "Ile, we're fairies." Said Usagi, then she poked Quatre on the arm. "Hey, they look like fairies, except the don't have wings or powers!" Usagi said. "Neko, step away from them." Said Haruka. Usagi sighed. 'This is gonna take more time than I thought.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
Asia: *angry* Where's Fei-Fei!  
SC: Here! * drags Wufei in the room*  
Wufei: Where am I? Who are you?!  
Asia: *huggles Wufei* FEI-FEI! I love you!  
SC: There! Everyone's happy.  
Asia: *still huggling* *singing* I love Fei-Fei! You love Fei-Fei! WE ALL LOVE FEI-FEI!  
Wufei: Let. Me. GO!  
Asia: NEVER! I love you! *still huggling*  
Wufei: Weak onna.. 


	4. Dinner!

SC: Hi!  
Asia:*huggles* Fei-Fei  
Wufei:*turning blue from lack of air*  
SC: Asia! He can't breath! *tries to pull Asia off Wufei*  
*Evil lawyers appear*  
EL 1: Say it or we'll take Fei-Fei away.  
Asia: SAILORCRYSTAL OWNS NOTHING!!!!!*huggle* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~After Usagi had somehow got the other fairies to calm down.~  
  
Food covered the whole table. Faries on one side and company on the other. "Food!" cried Duo. 'Humans are silly.' thought Minako, chewing on a piece of salad. 'I didn't think anyone could eat just as fast a much as Odango!' thought Rei. '*pout* I heard that, Pyro!' thought Usagi, glaring at Rei.  
'Time for operation: B-U-R-S-T' thought Makoto. Usagi and Makoto stood up. "We'll go get the main corse." Duo looked up. "There's more?" Minako nodded.  
~Kitchen~  
Usagi put the cover over the plate. Makoto picked up one side and Usagi picked up the other. "This is gonna soo going on the #1 guest prank." said Makoto. "Oh, yeah." "Here it is!" said Usagi. " Why don't you have the first piece, Miss Relena?" said Ami, who was in on this prank.  
"Why, thank you. "said Relena. 'Somethings up.' thought Trowa. Relena picked up the cover. Rei snickered, catching Heero's attention. Usagi excused her self and left and came back with a jar behind her back.  
When, Relena tried to cut into the chicken, instead of slicing through, the chicken burst, covering ,only Relena, in seaweed and mud. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed, running out the room.  
Usagi fell on the floor laughing. Minako held her side and joined Usagi's laughing. Ami leaned against the wall, trying so hard not to laugh. Makoto fell to floor and had to lean on Usagi for support. Rei was laughing so, she had tears in her eyes and leaned on Minako.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" came the oh, so ear busting Relena-made scream. Relena came back in he room with green hair stripped with pink. Black war-marks on her cheeks, soak and wet and was still covered in seaweed and mud. She pointed to Usagi. "You did this!"  
"And? They're laughing to! Even, daddy's laughing." said Usagi. And right she was. The dear king was laughing, Duo was laughing, Wufei was laughing, Trowa was laughing, Quatre was laughing, and, yep, even Heero was laughing--but not as hard as the others.  
Usagi stopped laughing and walked over to Relena. "Come on." she led Relena down the hall. ~Usagi and Relena~  
  
Usagi handed Relena a shirt and a pair of pants. "Why did you do that!?" asked Relena. "Because, you were just so uppity and snotty. Basicly, you deserved it." said Usagi, leaving Relena to think about it. ~5 min later~  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!" Everyone stared, shocked. Nobody knew whay happened until Relena came in the room. Her hair was not green & pink, but it was blue & red.  
Usagi fell over, laughing, rolling on the floor. The guys, minus Heero who smirked, laughed. Minako tapped Usagi on the back. "What did you do?" she asked. "You don't wanna know." Usagi replied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SC: Whoa.... Asia: *Let's go of Wufei* What? SC: Did you let go of Wufei? Asia: *angry* IT'S FEI-FEI! And yes, I did let go. SC: Than, that's why I said "Whoa" Asia: Er....anyway, love it? Loath it? Hate it? Also, the chapters are kinda short, because... SC: WRITER'S BLOCK IS CATCHING UP WITH ME!!! *sees W.B. sneak around the room* NOOO! Asia: No fear, I am here! SC: That's the most of my worries. -_-;; 


	5. snicker

SC: So, you all liked the pranks in the last chp, eh? Also, Asia's keeping W.B away for me.  
Asia: *swats W.B* This is sooo much fun! Writer's-ball is fun!  
SC: Hehe ^^! Also, to angelicmayuka: Yep, Fei-Fei's mine..and Asia's. I'll try and hunt down Hee-chan for you. Also, when I found out I'm on your fave list..I cried so hard, Asia had to use a boat. Hehe..I was just so happy! Asia: Hey! Look what I cuaght! It's Hee-chan! SC: Wow..it must be your lucky day, Miss angelicmayuka! *ties up Heero* Come and get him before he excapes! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~~  
  
~That night~  
  
All through the palace, not a soul was awake, but two pranksters. (SC: Hehehe)  
  
~That morning~  
  
Usagi and Minako were the first awake, which shocked everyone. "Y- you're awake at...*faint*" Rei fainted, falling on Makoto, knocking her down into unconsiosnuose(Asia: We can't spell, even if our lives depended on it ^-^()) "Er...yeah we're awake at 6:15 a.m." said Usagi.  
"Yeah, I amazed myself." said Minako, "AH! Oh..hehe.." Usagi shoke her head. "Minako, seriously, now. The toaster!" "Well..it just popped up, like....well, it popped up."  
Next, Heero and Wufei woke up. Then Trowa, then Quatre, then Ami, then Haruka, then Michiru, then Hotaru and then Rei and Makoto came around. "Now, what do you all want?" asked Makoto, after she tied her green aproon. "Eggs!" "Anything!" "Pancakes!" "Anything!" "Food!" "Bacon! "ANYTHING!" (Asia: Yes, that Minako, Duo, Usagi. Usagi kept calling "Anything")  
"Err.... How 'bout everything?" asked Makoto, somewhat confused. "Sure!" the 'starving trio' called out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Usagi and Minako exchanged glances. "I wonder what happened." said Minako. "Hai, I,too , wonder the samething." said Usagi as her eyes held a evil glint.  
"I know you two didn't!" Rei wondered out loud. "I think they did." said Ami, standing up. "I hope so-I mean not." covered Makoto. "Did what?" asked Quatre. "Was it a prank?" asked Duo.  
"YOU EVIL LITTLE.....AAAAHHHHH!" *crash* *fall* "OOWWWW!!" Relena...deep subject. The messed up girl came down the stairs, covered in silly string, her hair was cut to her shoulders-and was still red&blue- and...believe it or not..her skin had purple circles, also the war marks were still there.(Both: Hehehe), with a green spot on her nose.  
Duo stared. "How do you two think up these pranks? I couldn't even think of something like that!" "Well..I-we- were born pranksters." said Minako, leaning against Usagi for support. "Miss Makoto, is breakfest ready?" asked Quatre. "Thank you." said Ami, relieved. "Yup!" called Makoto  
  
~Later~  
  
Duo had gone a walk with Minako and Usagi. "What's that?" asked Duo. "That's a Starleaf." said Minako. "And what's that?" Duo asked, again. "That's a Venus Fly-eating plant." said Usagi. 'If he ask one more question.....' thought Usagi. 'Yeah, but he kinda kawaii.' thought Minako. 'Err...if you say so...I guess.' thought Usagi.  
"Hey! Duo!" called a voice. "Oh hey Jack." said Duo. "Some explorers came and asked for a show. Get the others and-Oh, Ohayo! I'm Jack." "Nice to meet you, Jack." said Usagi. "Well..they want to know if the can watch us proform." said Jack. "Hey, you want to see something, practiclly impossible?" asked Minako.  
"Sure..."  
~Palace~  
  
"Whoa....is this a prank?" asked Jack. "Ile. It's real." said Usagi. "Fairies..real, eh?" "I'll get the others!" said Duo. "This is...amazing!" cried Jack. "What?" asked Minako. "This.. it's amaz-Relena?!" Usagi burst out laughing.  
After many tries, Poor(Both:*gag*) Relena's skin turn green, her hair turned red, her hands and feet turned blue and a yellow spots covered her. "Relena, girl..you shouldn't have even tried!" cried Minako.  
"Um..ANYway. A group of explorers made a deal with me. If you guys give a great proformence, they'll get us out of here! But, we need one great proformence to finish it off." "We'd love to help." said Minako, giving Usagi the 'You'll-know-soon' look. Usagi nodded.  
"Hn" said Heero. "....." "Alright, then." Minako led Usagi down the hall. "Weak onna.." said Wufei (Both:Fei-Fei! *huggle*) "You shouldn't have said that." said Rei. "Why?" Rei pulled out a shoe. "ATTACK!" And five shoes hit Wufei smack in the head (Both: NO! Fei-Fei!) Poor Wufei fell to the floor with swirls for eyes. "That's why!" cried the Elements(Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Asia: *huggles Wufei* Fei-Fei! Are you ok?" SC: Hehe..it was a dare. *glares at CAS* Chibi AngelStar: You didn't have to carry out the dare! SC: *dumbfounded* She's right. *pulls out mallet and smacks herself with it* BAD ME! 


	6. No prankssniffle

Asia: Hi-Hi! *jumps around*  
SC: *looks around* Who left the pixie stick cabinet open, again?  
*little sister appears*  
LS: I did! *disappears*  
SC: See how twisted my life is? If you don't you need glasses. Or contacts.  
Asia: *huggles Wufei* Fei-Fei Pixie! Wufei: Get off me! I'm not a pixie! SC: ^^; Silly, but cute? *mode swing* I don't think so. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Minako walked down the hall. "Remember..3D AB-twist then, 56- yeld spin." Usagi said. "Oh, trying to show off without me?" Minako accused her. "Now, why would I do that?" Usagi asked. "Now, just pick some really loud music and outfits."  
"How about…let's ask Miss Music Queen!" Minako said. "Why not?" Usagi shrugged. Miss Music's real name is Tericia (Wufei: What kind of name is that? Asia: *shrug*). She and her sister own a music tent at the end of the path.  
~Path~  
  
Minako couldn't take it anymore. Usagi seemed so out into space it was creeping her out. "Usagi," she started. "Hm.." Usagi, subsonsiciously, 'hm'ed. "Who is it?" Minako asked. That brought Usagi back to earth.  
"Huh? W-What do you mean?" she asked. *snort* "What do you think? Usagi, I am the element of love. I know someone's in love when I see it." Minako said. "Um, well…hey lookie! We made it." Usagi jumped at the chance to escape and picked up her pace.  
"Sery, Mina. What brings you here?" asked a girl. She had long black hair and gray-ish contacts. (SC: I have a thing for making black anime char.) "Hey, Teri! We wanted you to help us pick out some outfits and music." Said Minako. "Oh, well I'm kinda busy, but Silveria is back there." Said Tericia.  
"Aloha, Bonjour, Konnichi wa, and Hello." Said a girl with black hair, white highlights, and green eyes. "Hawaiian, French, Japanese, and..ENGLISH!" she screamed, obviously frustrated. "Ria-chan! What's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
"oh! Aloha-I mean Konnichi wa. It's my stupid homework. I have to write down like 10 different languages, how to pronance them, where the languge came from, ya know." (CAS: I swear that is so annoying! SC: Is it that bad? CAS: Oh shut up! You're only saying that 'cause you mastered it! SC: ^^)  
"Well, um, could you help us?" "Sure…why not." "Mode swing alret!" Minako cried. "You can say that again." Tericia called. "What music do you have?" Usagi asked. "How about Ashanti? Brittney Spears?" asked Silveria. "Or maybe….nevermind." "What?" Minako asked. Meanwhile….Usagi let her couriousity take over and walked around when…she found a CD, interesting. (CAS: *snort* Stop being saracastic. SC: Yes ma'am, mother! CAS: Shut up! Asia: -_-;;)  
It had a blue case with silver swirls on it.'Christina Aguilera & Lil' Kim' were printed on it. "Hey, Ria-chan, can you come here?" Usagi called. "Sure…why not." "Mode Swing Alert!" we hear Minako. "Oh, that's my CD. You want to borrow it?" Usagi nodded.  
"And we need some outfits." Minako said. "Ok, follow me." ~10-15 min later~  
  
"Aw, snap! This is so cool." Minako cried. She and Usagi were picking out somethings and she came across an outfit. It was black with a orange star on both shoulders on the shirt. "Can you write 'Venus'in red, across here?" Minako asked. The pants had orange stars from the knee down.  
"Yeah, if you want also back there are some things you can top this off with." Sileria said. Usagi had also picked out an outfit. Like Minako's it was black but it had silver stars on the shoulders and the pants had siver stars from the knee down. "Lookie! Bandanas!" Minako called, "And SHOES! SHOES! *squeal*"  
Silveria and Usagi exchanged glances. "Can you write 'Moon' across this,in pink?" Usagi said, trying to change the subject. "Yeah." Silveria took both outfits into a backroom. ~Palace~  
  
Rei looked around. 'Now where did they go?'she asked herself. As she thought she subconsciously, started walking around. Up the stairs, down the hall, up another flight of stairs, down a secret path, down a flight of stairs. (Both: O_O Wow…big place.. SC: ^^ That's how I made it!)  
Little did she know, she was walking through the guest wing….(Wufei: What's that got to do with it? SC: Shush, Fei-Fei!) Passing by the doors, she just happened to walk in one. And then, a voice rang through her ears, bringing her back to earth.  
"What are you doing in my room?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SC: CLIFFIE! I'm so evil!  
Asia: -_- Why must I live with HER?  
Wufei: -_- I see the pain… SC: You two act like it's the end of the world! Asia: -_- What if it is? What if this very moment, a giant fireball is headed for earth? Wufei: -_- We wouldn't even know it…how dramatic.. SC: ^^;: Ah, yes. The dramatic duo. Dry of Life, they are. 


	7. Tell 'em all!

SC: I hate myself.  
  
Asia: -_- That only means one thing. CAS: Yep, ^^ we have to take over the story. ^^ Asia: How can you be happy? We have to write 200+ words. CAS: -_- Why'd you mess up my moment? Asia: I felt like it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, you've seen all we have to give but one thing." Jack said into the mic. "And that's us!" called two voices. Minako and Usagi rose into the air on a thingie.(Asia: You know. It's like that seat they use at the dentist. But this isn't a seat it's a table like plate.)  
The lights went out, but the girls glowed enough to be seen. And as Usagi flipped and jumped and did amazing movments she began to sing.  
  
So what am I not supposed to have an opinion Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
When a female fires back Suddenly the target don't know how to act So he does what any little boy will do Making up a few false rumors or two That for sure is not a man to me Slanderin' names for popularity It's sad you only get your fame through controversy But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
Minako looked at Usagi, who was in a handstand, and looked out into the audience. Then she back flipped and landed on Usagi's feet. As she started dancing on Usagi's feet, Usagi brought up one hand and picked Minako up, by her foot, and lthrew her in the air. Minako flpped in the air and spined, landing on Usagi's head.  
  
This is for my girls all around the world Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth Thinking all women should be seen, not heard So what do we do girls? Shout louder! Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground Lift your hands high and wave them proud Take a deep breath and say it loud Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Usagi grabbed Minako's ankles and, in a blurry way, switched places and jumped up onto a higher plate. Minako flipped and lifted her arms so Usagi could catch her, which Usagi did. Trowing Usagi in the air, Minako spun around and jumped down onto the trampalen and jumped up in time to catch Usagi with one foot and hand.  
  
Nobody can hold us down Nobody can hold us down Nobody can hold us down Never can, never will So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying Are you offended by the message I'm bringing Call me whatever cause your words don't mean a thing Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
If you look back in history It's a common double standard of society The guy gets all the glory the more he can score While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
I don't understand why it's okay The guy can get away with it and the girl gets named All my ladies come together and make a change Start a new beginning for us everybody sing  
  
This is for my girls all around the world Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth Thinking all women should be seen, not heard What do we do girls? Shout louder! Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud Take a deep breath and say it loud Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Usagi and Minako jumped at the same time and landed so that Minako was in a handstand on Usagi's foot and Usagi was also in a handstand on one hand, on two fingers, on her pinky and thumb. "Take it, Venus!" Usagi called over the music.  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand If the guy have three girls then he's the man He can either give us some head, sex her off If the girl do the same, then she's a whore But the table's about to turn I'll bet my fame on it Cats take my ideas and put their name on it It's aight though, you can't hold me down I got to keep on movin' To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack Do it right back to him and let that be that You need to let him know that his game is whack And Lil'Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back  
  
But you're just a little boy Think you're so cute, so coy You must talk so big To make up for small lil' things So you're just a little boy All you'll do is annoy You must talk so big To make up for small lil' things  
  
This is for my girls... This is for my girls all around the world Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth Thinking all women should be seen, not heard So what do we do girls? Shout louder! Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud Take a deep breath and say it loud Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
They jumped out of their pose and to the floor, and sang the last verse, without the music.  
  
"This is for my girls all around the world Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth Thinking all women should be seen, not heard So what do we do girls? Shout louder! Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud Take a deep breath and say it loud Never can, never will, can't hold us down Spread the word, can't hold us down"  
  
From the floor they got in a back to back pose, winked and blew a kiss at the audience. "That's what we do." They said together and smoke surrounded them and they disappeared. Ending the show. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SC: ^^ I don't hate myself! *silly chicken dance* Yay! Asia: *mad* You just did that so we would write the story. SC: ^^ Hehe..you did a good job, though. I'm proud. CAS: -_- Gee, thanks.. 


	8. Rei's First Kiss!

I'm so evil! What will you all do with me? ^^ Just love me and review my story! I've never written a romantic scene between ?/?. So, I'll do my best, please don't flame it! Wufei: Do flame it. Asia: *walks off* *sigh* Someone was helping me come up with one..but I'm so impatient! Sorry, shame on me. *slaps hand* You know who you are! Next chp, k?  
*cricket cricket* Oh, fine! Flame if you want, but I'll just count it as a review. ^^ Positive thoughts! *cricket cricket* Err.just R/E/R. (Read- Enjoy-Review) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** "What are you doing in my room?"** ~Circus~  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Duo cried. "Yeah, sure." "Thanks, glad you think so!" Minako replied. "That was extordinary. I enjoyed this show." Said one of the people. "I'm Kira Do'rew. This is my sister, Emila." "Nice to meet you, Kira-san, Emila-san." Usagi replied.  
"Thank you for that interesting show, just *how* do you balance like that?" Emila asked. "A lot of practice." Minako said. "Do you work here, at the circus?" Kira asked. "No, we don't. Just helping and having fun." Usagi replied.  
"Oh. Well, you should. You two have some talent, you know." Kira said. "Thank you." Minako said. "We shall be going now." Emila said. "Wait, what about the ticket out of here?" Jack asked. "Why you silly man. What are you talking about?" Kira asked.  
"B-But, what about.civilization?" Jack asked himself. Usagi and Minako exchanged glances. "You mean, you have absouluty NO way to get out of here?" Minako asked. "Old Timers. They looked around 50-65, meaning that they may have the disiese." Usagi pointed out.  
"Yeah, we lost 2 wheels." Jack replied. Minako and Usagi smiled. ^^ "You could've just asked." They said. "How 'bout a deal. We get to go with you all and we give you those wheels." Minako suggested. "Deal!"  
~Back to Rei~  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked, confused. "You're in my room, that's what I mean." Came the voice of.hey, it's Heero! "Gee, I'm so sorry! Don't bite my head off." Rei started walking out the door, but Heero blocked her way.  
"Can I help you?" Rei asked. "As a matter of fact..you can." And before Rei, actually before, THEY knew what happened. "OOOOOOOO!" came the voice of Makoto. After receiving a death glare and a look that said, 'I'm gonna kill you.' Makoto started inching over to the door.  
"Hehe..ya know, I need to go and check on my cookies! Bye!" And she ran away down the hall. Rei turned to Heero. "That was interesting." "It was, wasn't it?" As they kissed again, a chibi cow sat on the window seal.  
"Job done!" It squeaked. "One done, four more to go." ~Makoto~  
  
Makoto ran down the hall. "Safety..Safety." she kept chanting. Running into the kitchen, she ran into the counter and fell over, into the sink. Ami looked at her. "are you ok, Mako-chan?" she asked.  
"Rei.Heero.kiss.cookies." Makoto said, between breaths. Getting up out of the sink, she sat down on a stool. "Makoto, breath. Now, what are you talking about?" Ami coached/asked. Makoto pointed her hand at the door. "Heero k-kised R-Rei..or R-Rei k-kissed H-H-Heero." She tried to say.  
Ami's eyes widened. "Wait. Rei kissed Heero?" Makoto shoke her head. "Heero kissed Rei." She corrected the blue-haired genius. Ami's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. Makoto went into a giggle fit.  
"MUWHAHAHA!" Ami started backing away from Makoto, afraid of what she'd do. "I must tell Usagi and Minako!" And Makoto ran down the hall, down the path to the circus. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you enjoy it? I hope soooo! I'm sooo happy. I ACCUTALLY wrote a Rei/Heero scene! *runs around* YAY FOR ME! Asia: Sit down, Happy Girl. *pulls SC back down* Wufei: Perfect! ^^ Oh, you're just saying that, because it wasn't a scene with you in it! Oh, but you just wait! I'll come up with one for you!  
Trowa: *shakes head* Tsk. You, too, Mr. King of Quietness! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jut you two wait! Everyone: *slowly backs away from SC* *whisper* Weird. 


	9. Makoto's Big Mouth! Part 2 of Chp 8

0.o I.I..updated! it's a miracle! Well, I was listening to my CD when I got a chp idea! So, Enjoy my insanity! ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto ran as fast as her lightning like legs would let her, which is VERY fast! Passing the giant tent of the 'Temporary Circus', she came to a complete halt and ran backwards. "Usagi!", She called, "Minako!" Makoto walked in and looked at all the animals.  
When she saw a lion glaring at a mouse, she looked closely at it. The lion caught her looking and let out a small snarl. Makoto was taken back. "Gee, what a welcoming committee." She mumbled. "Makoto! What are you here for?" She heard Minako call.  
Makoto turned and smirked, this was goin' to be fun! Laying her arm around Minako's shoulders, she whipped her smirk away, not wanting to give away the surprise. "Minako, old friend-" She saw the glare from Minako, "Er, Minako, YOUNG friend, there is a lot of knowledge out there, in the big world."  
Minako eyed Makoto seeing she was trying not to smirk. "Makoto, what are you hiding?" Makoto sighed, fake written all over it. "I know some-*muffled snicker*- something." "Heero ki-" She was cut off by none other than our favorite bunny.  
"Mako! Mina! Guess what!" Usagi cried, jumping over the two elements, one snickering and the other disappointed. "Tell me!" Minako whined, ignoring Usagi. "Wha-Wha-Wha-what! I wanna know, toooooo!" Usagi whined even louder. The G-boys came to see what was so interesting.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Duo asked. Makoto snickered her way through the statement. "Hee-*snicker* Heero ki-kissed SOMEONE!" She exclaimed. And soon, Usagi burst out. "What," she asked in a fake confused voice, "the perfect soldier kissed somebody?" Duo finished.  
"It's the end of the world!" Minako cried. Wufei shoke his head, muttering about how onnas can cause a big deal out of nothing, but he too was very shocked. Trowa raised an eyebrow, but it dropped back. Quatre blushed and sweatdropped. ~Rei~  
  
Rei laid her head on Heero's shoulder. 'Kill Makoto..Kill Makoto.' Now, she won't really kill Makoto. For a moment she thought she saw a small clipboard on the window sill, but left the thought alone and thought about what to do.  
Then, it hit her. She jumped up, from watching Heero do whatever it is he does on his laptop and ran down the halls. Heero shrugged. 'She'll be back.' He thought. (Back to Rei) Rei came to an immediate halt at the kitchen. Clearing her throat, she walked in. "Oh, Ami!" she called in a sing-song voice, "Do you happen to know-"  
"She's down there at the circus." Ami cut her off. Rei blinked, but shrugged it off and sped down the halls, dodging servants and maids. She ran so fast, the one maid's skirts flew into the air. While she tried to get her skirts down, another maid sighed.  
"She's been around Usa-hime for a little too long." A servant stated. "TOO long!" The maid replied, getting her skirts down. The other maid gave a heart-felt laugh. "Just think, Rehiko-chan, how longer will it be before Lady Ice, Light, and Nature act that way?" She laughed.  
The servant and maid sighed. "Kiyunee, don't remind us!" The servant cried. The first maid huffed, obviously she wasn't too giddy today. ~Rei~  
  
"MAKOTO!" she blew. The senshi and G-boys had gone looking at the animals. When, Makoto saw who called her name, she jumped back. Far back. "Eep!! Rei, Rei, old friend. Can't this be worked out?" Rei shoke Makoto from the collar. "Who?! Who have you told?" she hissed.  
"Well, I told Usagi and Minako...and Trowa...and Wufei...and Duo..and Quat-" Rei let go and glared at Makoto. "BUT! Listen! I didn't tell it was you who got kissed." Rei sighed. "Phew!" Makoto gave a weird look. "Phew, you? Phew, ME!"  
"Oh, Rei!" We hear Usagi call in a sing-song voice. "Guess what! Heero kissed somebody!" Duo finished. Usagi glared. "I wanted to say it!" she whined. Duo smiled. "Oh, well." He replied in a sweet voice. "Grr..." Rei nodded. "Yeah, I know." She said, glancing at Makoto, who in turn inched toward the exit.  
Just then, a chibi cow appeared. "Hi!" It squeaked high-pitchedly. "Is there a Rei Hino here?" It asked. "Who and WHAT are you?" Wufei asked. "My name's Cheese." Usagi glared and Minako beamed. "Hey! Cheese-chan!" She said. "Oh, Ohayo Mina-san," It gave a beaming smirk, "Usa-hime." Usagi put on her fake smile.  
"Cheese. So.sooooooo," Usagi stretched, coming up with a word. "Sooo..n- nice to see you." She muttered. "Same here." Came the reply. Duo could literally SEE the tension filling the place up. More dangerous than Minako's incident. "So," he loudly interrupted, "You all know each other, eh?"  
"Oh, hai. Actually, I'm one of the senshi, but I was turned into a chibi cow." Cheese replied. Makoto snickered. "I know why you're here!" She stretched 'you're'. Rei glared with Usagi. "Shoo! And let me be!" Rei cried, making a shooing motion with her hands.  
"Ile, can do, Lady Fire." Cheese said, calling Rei by her higher level name. Rei glared a glare almost as bad as Heero's. "Don't call me THAT!" She warned. "Hai..Lady Fire." Cheese slipped in the last part. "I heard that."  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Why are you calling that Onna that?" "Because, she posses the highest level of power in the element of Fire. Therefore, she inherited that name from her heritage." Cheese replied. "Then, there's a Nature, Light, and Ice, right?" Quatre asked.  
*beam* "You're the smart one, right?" Cheese asked. "Yeah, Mako-chan is Lady Nature, Ami-chan is Lady Ice, and Mina-chan is Lady Light. Usa-hime, on the other hand is Neo-Queen Serenity. NQS for short." Usagi glared. "Don't EVER call ME THAT!"  
"Gee, you should be happy! High and royal names like those are rare!" Minako sighed. "that's my name, but I hate it." Guess who asked the million dollar question. "Why do you all hate those names?" Duo asked. Usagi crossed her arms across her chest. "You wanna know?"  
"Answer the question, Onna." Wufei cut in. "Don't call her that." Rei said, standing up for her friend and hime. "It's ok, Rei-chan." Usagi protested. Don't want your prince charming to be a prince beaten! "If you must know, it's a long story." Minako said.  
"We got time!" Duo rushed. Seeing the G-boys inching away, he said, "Nevermind, besides. What about Ami and Heero!"  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PHEW! Now, do you all forgive me? Pleasies! I'll write another chp! I promise. Though, it might be late.*fiddles with fingers* *realizes what I just said* I mean on time! Yeah! *nervous laugh* He..hehe..hehe...he  
Asia: *snort* They wish. Shut up! You meanie head! *raspberry* Take that! *throws pie* MUHAHAHA! Revenge is sooooo sweet!  
Asia: *wiping away pie off her face* Oh, shut up! *throws cake*  
Duo: *joins in* FOOD FIGHT!! G-Boys: *sweatdrop* -_- Mmm... 


	10. Moonlite Kawaiiness

Aren't ya all proud!? I'm updating! ^^ Amazingly, this is the chp where they start out to the amazing and interesting real world! So, it might be a little too long, or not. Never know. Rei: *cough* What- Duo: Ever. Rei: *glare*  
Er...enjoy and R/R! ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"Now! Everyone's here and you tell you story." Duo claimed. "How'd I get dragged in this?" Ami asked. Usagi shrugged. Minako and Cheese smirked. *~I don't know. Maybe, Usagi and Trowa.*~ Cheese thought. *~Or Usagi and Wuffles!*~ Minako pointed out. Makoto saw the two smirking. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
In reply, Minako jumped, while Cheese squeaked. "Nothing!" they replied. Rei eyed them. "Yeah, right." *~Or Duo.*~ Cheese added. Minako grimaced. *~I don't think so.*~ She replied. Cheese raised an eyebrow. *~Oh, my! Why what's this? Mina-chan's got a crush on Duo! That's what I think!*~  
"Let's start. Ames." "My mother was one of the element witches. For ice spells. My father was raised in the south pole and was very interested in both poles. So, I'm very fond of ice and exceed at spells, mostly ice. Having the most knowledge of ice and the polar capes, I as given the name Lady Ice."  
*~Well, so? Maybe, maybe not.*~ Minako protested. *~Yea, that's what you say. But, I don't think so!*~ Makoto went next. "My mother was also one of the element withes, but for lightning and nature. My grandmother was an Amazon. Therefore, my father was raised in the forest. Since, I have the most and sharpest knowledge of Mother Nature, I was given the name Lady Nature."  
Usagi noticed Minako had grimaced. *~Problems?*~ she asked. Minako shoke her head. *~Liars never win!*~ Next, came Rei. "All my relatives were raised in the volcano, north of here, Nenshoukons, which means 'Burning Souls'. Like Mako and Ames, having the most and advanced knowledge about fire and flame, I was give the name, Lady Fire."  
*~I'm no liar!*~ Minako cried, before she told her part. "I was mostly raised on the Sun. After, the Sun started flaring, me and my family came here. Since, I had and have the most advance knowledge about light, I was given the name, Lady Light."  
While, everyone was telling their stories, Usagi started confronting Minako. *~You like Duo! Oh, my Kami!*~ After, finishing her part, Minako glared at Usagi. "Your turn." She said, between clutched teeth. "Okie Dokie. My grandmother was the goddess Selene, making my mother her daughter, Serenity 1st. My father's from a star cluster over 5,000,000 miles from here. Making me, Usagi Serenity Tsukino, protector of the Silver Crystal."  
Dou nodded. "Uh...huh, I see." Wufei snorted. Usagi glanced at him. *~Or do you mean, Usagi Serenity Tsukino Chang?*~ Minako asked, suppressing her snickers, as Usagi's eyes widened. "MINAKO AINO!" she screamed. Minako burst out in tears and laughs as she started running, Usagi on her trail.  
Everyone, well not everyone, but mostly everyone stared, while Cheese smiled. "I knew it!" she claimed. "Knew what?" Quatre asked. "Not'ing, Q." (Slang!) "It's true! It's true! Cheese, it's true!" "YOU'RE NAI!(dead) NAI! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Rei thought for a moment. 'I wonder..' But, before she could ask it, Ami had. "You know, don't you?" she asked, pointing at Cheese.  
Cheese raised an eyebrow. "Why ever would you think that?" *snort* We turn to Wufei who happens to be holding back some laughs. "Or do YOU know, Wuffles?" Minako asked, passing by. *anime vein* "Don't call me that!" "Wuffles! That's a good one!" Duo laughed.  
*growl* *~Aren't you gonna save your prince charming?*~ Cheese asked Usagi, who stopped and huffed. "I've been double teamed!" she cried. "Ile, you've been triple teamed, Sere-hime!" came the voice of, who else other than Hotaru! "Just rub it in, why don't cha!" Usagi cried.  
"Hehe, she already has." Minako corrected. "Triple teamed about what?" Trowa asked. (Yep, sometimes 'it' will speak!) "It spoke!" Cheese laughed. "Nah, can't tell. It would end my career! You don't want me to lose my job, do you?" "Hai." Rei and Usagi said in union. "Your sayings don't count."  
"We got the wheels hooked on! Now, let's go!" came the thrill voice of Jack. ~2 Hours Later~  
  
Usagi and Rei had started a fight over something. "Do you onnas even know what arguing about?" Wufei asked. Usagi and Rei shut up. "Thought so." Ami said. Makoto sat atop the trailer, they were all stuck in together. (Oh, the horror.) Enjoying the view and talking with birds, she named some. One bird had a navy blue head, as it goes down to it's tail, the different shades of blue go from navy to almost white.  
She named it 'Buru-ba-do', which means 'Blue Bird'. Another had a light green breast(Not that way, you hentais!) and a pink and yellow back. Makoto named it, 'Karafuru' which means 'colorful'. They companied her for a while, before flying off to a few huge trees.  
Makoto also, made friends with a spider monkey.(Ever been in the forest?) While, making friends with it, it made very good friends with an energetic Duo. Which caused it's welcome to come to a short cut, thanks to Wufei and Heero.  
Soon, it started to rain. The rain padded on Makoto's now wet hair, making a *pitter* *patter* sound. Finally, she climbed back into the trailer and wrapped up in a blanket. ~Some time later~  
  
*boom* Usagi slightly jumped. Everyone else was asleep and she was left awake to jump every time-*boom* Usagi jumped again. Usually, Rei or one of the elements would comfort her, but they weren't asleep, then. Then, something clicked in her head.  
Crawling over to Wufei, she cuddled up next to him and soon felt very sleepy. (Awe!) Falling into a world of sleep, her dreams were filled with cute Chinese dragons, she called Wuffles. She dug her face into Wufei's chest.  
Cheese opened one eye, felling her spying sense get the best of her and shoke Minako awake. *~Look!*~ she said. Minako got a sly look. *~Oh, so. Usagi's not afraid to make the first move, eh?*~ Then, she spotted Rei and Heero all cuddled up, looking real kawaii. *~OH! They look so kawaii!*~  
  
*~Mina-chan, I think someone's taking our job!*~ Cheese laughed. *~ I think so too. And if Usagi's not afraid to make the first than I'm not either!*~ Minako claimed, crawling over and snuggling up to Duo. She winked at Cheese, before closing her eyes.  
Cheese shoke her head. That Minako was something else. Suddenly, the moonlight shone on the three couples, making it look like a fate made by Selene. Cheese noticed Ami shivering. 'Eh? Oh, yeah. I forgot. Ami's the shy one!' Using her wand made of silver, she teleported Ami over to Quatre. And Makoto over to Trowa.  
Taking out a camera, she toke a picture. "I love my job!" she whispered.  
  
~~~***~~~**~~~  
  
I love this chp! It's so *sigh* romantic. Even though, the G-boys don't know of it! Hehe! ^^ I'm so evil for stopping there! Aren't I evil? Like cliffies? Michiru: Nae-chan, you are something else. *shakes head*  
I know, Mich, I know! Now, Hotaru! Say it loud!  
Hotaru: *smile* ^O^ R/R!!!! 


	11. A Touchy Lil' Kiss

*singing* I'M BACK!!! Did ya miss me? I know you missed me. And guess what! I finally caught...LEGOLAS!! *huggle* Lego-kun!  
Haruka: He has nothing to do here. I know. He's just here, to cheer me up! I really don't need to be cheered up. He's just here so I can glomp him while I type! *glomp* Lego-kun!  
Hotaru: Uh..did you ever realize he has 'Lego' in his name? *holds up lego piece* *sweatdrop* Yea, I realized that, Hota. Go and hit Mamoru!  
Hotaru: *squeal* OH! I GET TA HAVE FUN! *smacks Mamo-baka*  
Hehe! This is the life, I get Lego-kun and Mamo-baka gets beat up!  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Usagi yawned and tried to turn, but she couldn't. Then, she realized Wufei was holding her. She mentally squealed. She looked around and saw the other four kawaii couples and Cheese was taking pictures. "Cheese." Usagi hissed, startling the nosy chibi cow.  
"Wha?" Cheese asked. Usagi tried to free herself from Wufei's grasp, but couldn't. Cheese smiled and toke a picture. Usagi glared. "For your information, I'd rather stay like this than be annoyed!" she hissed, so not to wake anyone. "Is that so? You would just like to stay and cuddled up next to, as you call him, Wuffles?"  
Usagi glared. "Shhh. You'll wake them." She whispered, seeing Minako turn over, facing Duo. "Is it true? I mean YOUR Wuffles." Usagi blushed. "Oh, shut up and leave me alone." Cheese smirked. "Hai...Doragon's Joji."(Dragon's Baby Girl) She slipped in the last part. Usagi blushed more and hid her face, seeing Rei sit up.  
"Doushita?"(What's the matter) Rei asked, seeing Usagi's red face. She didn't seem to really care Usagi was laying next Wufei, who had his arm around her waist. Usagi shoke her head. "Nothing." "You're a bad liar, Odango." Rei replied. "You're just kosekose."(making a big deal out of nothing) Usagi said, from behind her hands. "I am? You are. What's got you so red in the face? And from the look of it, it's not angry red." Rei said.  
Cheese smiled. "It's simple. She's Doragon's Jijo." Rei finally cared that Usagi was being held be Wufei. "Lookie, lookie here. Little hime has found her prince charming. If only he was awake!" Rei sang. "Just don't become a love-sick puppy." Usagi glared. "Oh, be quiet! And look who's talking. You and the almighty Manten Senshi(Perfect soldier) seemed to be quite 'comfy' over there," she motioned two syllables with her fingers, "Don't get me wrong. But, um, you really shouldn't be talking."  
Rei looked away, blushing. "Ha. You said, I'd never be seen blushing by anyone." Usagi added. Rei kept her face away. Usagi tried to pull away from Wufei, but the more she moved, the more he held on. Usagi sighed and laid back down. 'Hm! Wuffles smells like cinnamon!' *~Who smells like cinnamon?*~ Makoto's voice rang. Usagi looked at Makoto, who sheepishly smiled. *~Nevermind! I see.*~  
Then, she turned to Rei. *~What's got you so red in the face?*~ Rei shoke her head. *yawn* *~Ami! What does Quatre smell like? Usagi said Wufei smells like cinnamon!*~ Makoto asked. Ami blushed, sitting up. *~....*~ Makoto smiled. *~Ok, then. We'll get it out of ya sooner or later!*~ "Ow!" Usagi hissed.  
Duo had turned over, pulling Minako along with him, and hit Usagi in the head. *~Eh, so they're a little 'touchy'?*~ Rei smirked. Makoto snatched Cheese's camera and snapped a picture. Ami turned away, not wanting to be in this. *~We know your secret, Ames!*~ Ami's three friends reminded her. Ami blushed.  
Makoto seemed to be the only one how wasn't shy to admit anything. She happily told it all. Cheese smiled. Makoto never was scared to tell. She was, as Minako called her, a Kiss-n-Tell person, with extra Tell. The girls quickly squirmed out of their crushes arms, except Usagi. She couldn't. (^^; She's not weak!)  
Makoto pulled. Ami pulled. Minako pulled. Rei pulled. But, Usagi was staying where she was. *~Kiss him! Then, he'll let go!*~ Minako said. Usagi's eyes widened. *~Ile! I can't do that!*~ *~But, you want to. Don't you?*~ Ami inquired. Usagi blushed. *~AMI! Who's side are you on?*~ Ami smiled. *~The side that says, you have to kiss him.*~  
Usagi sighed. When Ami was on their side, Usagi was D-E-F-E-A-T-E-D. Usagi leaned down and kissed Wufei. He pulled Usagi closer. Usagi could see Minako and Makoto waving flags with 'Go, Usagi!' written on them. Ami and Rei shoke their heads.  
(It's about to get a little 'touchy' here!) Before, Usagi knew what happened, Wufei's hand slipped into her pajama shorts. Her eyes widened and she pulled away. Her hand lifted to her lips and she silently giggled. 'Wuffles.' She tried to ignore her friends questions and went to go enjoy the view, atop the trailer.  
~Elements~  
  
The others were laughing and talking about how they wanted their first kiss to be. That is, except Rei! The Gboys soon woke up and Duo asked what was so funny. The girls just broke out in more laughter.  
~Usagi~  
  
Usagi had let her hair down and it blew in the wild wind. She still felt the small tingle on her lips. It felt so..oh! She couldn't even describe it. *loud trumpet* "Is that Usagi?!" ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
YAY!!! I got Chp 11 down. This story might go on and on. Hopefully, I won't write 405 chps! ^^; Stupid warnings never make sense. Nyway, Hota! Say your lines!  
Hotaru: *cheeky smile* C-san owns nothing. She wishes she owned Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. She does own this story, though. And, last but not least, please R/R. Flames allowed, but they'll either be ignored or forgotten. Therefore you would just be wasting your time to write something that's gonna be ignored or forgotten. And, if you still flame and think that we're gonna reply or obey or even READ your flame, we'll think you can't read, 'cause I'm saying all this and you flamers, before you even THINK of flaming this story, READ my purple lips! *blows raspberry* Nah! ,, 


	12. The Evil Rose Boy!

Yep, chp 12 has arrived. I really don't know HOW many chps this will have. For that fact, I don't even know if this fic will EVER end. All I know is PIGLET ROCKS!!!! ^^ ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Usagi almost screamed bloody murder when she heard THOSE trumpets and THAT voice. Instead, she scrambled into the trailer and hid herself under a blanket, behind Wufei. "Usagi?" the voice called. The sound of fluttering wings was enough for Minako to stop talking and scream. She hid behind Duo and peeked out.  
"What's the matter with you?" Rei asked, sarcastically. Usagi glared at her and shoke her fist. "Shut up." She said. "IT'S THE EVIL PIXIE MAN!!!" She screamed. Usagi snickered. A black-haired man peeked in and spotted Usagi. "Usagi! What are these..," he glanced at Duo, to Trowa, to Heero, to Quatre, and then at Wufei, "... Things."  
"There not things, baka. They're humans." Rei scoffed. Mamoru frowned, "That only makes it worse." Usagi sniffed and smiled. *~We know what you're thinking!*~ came Makoto and Minako's laughing voices. Usagi ducked under Wufei, so no one would see the blush across her face. *You two stop.*~ came Ami's voice. *~Look who's talking!*~ Makoto smirked. *~It's the Gentlemen's Future Wife!!* Minako laughed.  
Mamoru looked over Wufei's shoulder and saw Usagi was faintly blushing. He really couldn't see it, though. *~Why are you blushing, Ka- Tori?*~ He asked, making Usagi jump. *~MAMORU!!! You're not supposed to do that! And for your information, I'm NOT blushing. I've just been...in the sun to long.*~  
She frowned. It wasn't just him either. That damn name, Ka-Tori, was so annoying. It didn't matter where they were, that's what he'd call her. (Beautiful Bird.) And sometimes, the village elders would go 'Awe.', the young girls would swoon and wish they could be her. For crying out loud, they can have him!  
Usagi sighed. She HAD to marry him? Did she? Could she stand at the alter, dragging every person there on and on, and blurt out 'Ile'? Oh, Usagi diffidently had the courage and strength, but what about her father? The pixies and fairies used to be enemies. Until, the fairies needed help, because 'the humans were drying out forest'.  
Silveria had once said, it was better than bearing his child and THEN marrying him. Tericia had said, It was better to run away. Usagi took the road of running away. *~Ka-Tori? What is the matter? Also, I have great news. The elders decided it was better to bring the wedding closer. It's in a week.*~ Usagi creamed bloody murder and jumped out trailer.  
Everyone turned to see Usagi climbing up a tree with a machete in hand. Duo looked up. "What is she doing?" Wufei asked. Rei smirked. "She wouldn't." Ami said. Mamoru looked from each element to the next. "She wouldn't what?" Usagi leaped from the tree to the trailer top and stood there. In the sky, Silveria and Tericia flew, baskets of fruit in hand.  
Silveria landed on the trailer, next to Usagi. "Hime?" Tericia asked. Silveria and Usagi exchanged glances, before setting flight. Silveria pulled out a giant book and Usagi read from it. "Ready?" she asked. Silveria nodded. Usagi looked at Makoto and Ami. Ami shoke her head, but flew up anyway with Makoto.  
They seemed to be talking, but no one was sure. Rei had secretly snuggled up next to Heero. *~What are they gonna do?*~ he asked. Rei smiled. *~Oh, nothing. Just sit and enjoy the show, Hee-chan!*~ A sudden noise shoke everyone and Jake ran into the trailer. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, seeing the four girls in the air.  
Silveria held a purple fruit up in the air and Ami frosted it. Silveria threw it up in the air and Makoto drew lightening, which struck it and Minako flew up with a orange ribbon in hand. She wrapped it up as it flew by. "What the...?" Jake marveled, as the flying apple made its way towards Mamoru. Rei flamed it. Mamoru screamed. He ran, but the elemental apple was hot on his tail.  
Usagi smiled. *~KA-TORI!! WHAT IS THIS FOR?????????*~ Mamoru's voice called. *~Find out.*~ Minako noticed Usagi's smile and took off with the others.  
~Elements~  
  
Rei sighed. "I don't get it." She confessed. Makoto nodded. "Usagi doesn't get it either. We fairies really do NEED those dumb pixies. Even if we hate them." "And want to burn their guts." Minako muttered. "I don't see why." Rei said, "If we're the almighty Fairies of the Canary Islands, why do we need them?"  
Ami sighed, "They also need us. There aren't just animal enemies out there, you know." "We need them for?" Minako asked, "Besides! Why should Usagi have to marry someone she doesn't want to marry?? Huh? Tell me that. Tell me." Ami made a movement to answer, but stopped and sighed. "I-I don't know, Minna. I don't know."  
Rei snorted, got up and walked out of the room, searching for Heero. Ami sighed, again as Minako huffed. Makoto seemed to be the only one who wasn't so, er, frustrated. ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Yep, one'a thems ol' drama chappers. *smile* I'm from what we like to call good ol' southern Georgia. *country grin, missing teeth* Ma'ha! Don't ask, a little inside joke. *glances at CAS* Anywho.  
Duo: *inhales sharply* S-chan- LS (Little Sis): *singing* Lil' Bow Wow, ya just don't know, the way ya move across the flo' so fast-  
Shut up!! Bow Wow is not and won't be the cutest!!  
LS: Yes he is!! Like Omarion from B2K could look better than Bow Wow.  
Gr..*argument begins* *CAS appears*  
CAS: GO, OMARION!!!! OMARION'S THE BEST AND THE CUTEST!!!!!!!  
Others: *sweatdrop* R/R, please. 


End file.
